historie_vysilanifandomcom_cs-20200213-history
NOVA
Programming Foreign series * Cobra 11 (1990s-current) * Îngeraşii (2010-current) * 1001 Gece (2011, 2013-current) * Mr. Bean (2005-current) * Cold Case (2007-current) * CSI: Miami * Hawthorne * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * House * Charmed * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Married... with Children (1995-1997, 2007-2008, 2009, 2012-current) * Monk * The Mentalist * The Vampire Diaries * Two and a Half Men (2008-current) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Telenovelas broadcast in past * Esmeralda (1.2.1999 - 1.11.1999) * Milady, la historia continúa (21.8.1999 - 5.1.2000) * Muñeca Brava (21.8.1999 - 10.10.2000) * Kassandra (5.11.1999 - 30.8.2000) * Laberintos de pasión (7.2.2000 - 2.12.2000) * Carita Pintada (31.8.2000 - 22.3.2001) * Luisa Fernanda (11.10.2000 - 27.4.2001) * Rosalinda (23.3.2001 - 26.7.2001) * Samantha (23.4.2001 - 12.10.2001) * Vidas prestadas (30.7.2001 - 26.2.2002) * Mujer Secreta (15.10.2001 - 22.4.2002) * Luna salvaje (4.12.2001 - 22.7.2002) * Yago, pasión morena (1.7.2002 - 6.3.2003) * Luz Maria (23.7.2002 - 7.4.2003) * Yo soy Betty, la fea (9.10.2002 - 18.6.2003) * Pobre Diabla (3.2.2003 - 15.10.2003) * El Privilegio de Amar (15.5.2003 - 23.12.2003) * Kachorra (21.7.2003 - 4.3.2004) * Ecomoda (1.9.2003 - 6.10.2003) * Milagros (1.12.2003 - 26.10.2004) * Tres veces Sofía (5.1.2004 - 7.6.2004) * La revancha (5.3.2004 - 7.10.2004) * Amor Real (8.6.2004 - 21.10.2004) * Un nuevo amor (7.7.2004 - 4.11.2004) * Mariana de la Noche (8.10.2004 - 27.4.2005) * Mi Gorda Bella (22.10.2004 - 13.7.2005) * Máximo corázon (8.11.2004 - 31.5.2005) * Siempre te amaré (14.7.2005 - 31.1.2006) * Terra Nostra (1.2.2006 - 6.9.2006) * Amor de mis amores (2.1.2007 - 25.5.2007) * Juana la virgen (1.4.2008 - 29.8.2008) * El Zorro, la espada y la rosa (17.2.2009 - 11.8.2009) Past * Days of Our Lives (1994 - 2003) * Dallas (1994, 1997, 2004) * Knots Landing * Dynasty * The Colbys * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Melrose Place * Baywatch * Binbir Gece * Heartbreak High * Xena: Warrior Princess * Julie Lescaut (2006) * Für alle Fälle Stefanie (1990s, 2004, 2006) * Kommissar Rex (2008-2011) * Lenßen & Partner (2003-2008, 2011) * Tatort (2000, 2004) * The Baldy Man (2005) * Dallas (2012) (2013) * Flipper (2002, 2005) * Murder, She Wrote (1990s-2008?) * NCIS (2005-?) * Nip/Tuck (2005, 2012) * Black Adder * Stargate SG1 (2000-2007) Children and young people series * George of the Jungle (2015-current) * Fox vs. Chickens (2016-current) * Back to the Future (2015-current) * DuckTales (1994, 2000, 2004-2005, 2006-2007, 2017-current) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2015-current) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-current) * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2017-current) * Miles from Tomorrowland (2017-current) * Robot and Monster (2014-current) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1984) (2015-current) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (2005-2006, 2012-current) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2009-current) * The Looney Tunes Show (2013-current) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (2013-current) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2010-current) * The Scooby-Doo Show (2006, 2012-current) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) (2015-current) * Tom and Jerry Kids (2009-2010, 2012-current) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2012, 2013-current) * Monsuno (2013-current) Past * Prudence Petitpas (2004) * My Goldfish Is Evil (2009-2010) * Lískulka (2004, 2007) * Detective Boogie (2001) * El patito feo (2006-2009) * Forest Friends (2008) * Leon (2015) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (2002, 2013-2015) * The Frog Show (2005, 2007) * The Pirate Family (2009) * Titeuf (2004, 2007) * Antje (2009, 2010) * Rudi und Trudi (2007) * Ferdy die Ameise (1998, 2003-2004) * The Mézga Family (2005-2006) * Dinofroz (2013-2014) * Bakugan (2012-2014) * Digimon (2003-2004) * Pokémon (2000, 2001, 2003-2005) * Bolek i Lolek (1994-1995, 2009-2011) * Jimbo and the Jet Set (2008) * Little Red Tractor (2008-2009) * Pet Squad (2015-2016) * Teletubbies (2002-2004) 1) * The Family-Ness (2008) * Toopy and Binoo (2008-2009) * Bonkers (1995) * Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse (2007) * Darkwing Duck (1995, 1997, 2015-2016) * Gummi Bears (2000) * Goof Troop (1995, 1997) * Hannah Montana (2009-2014) * Heathcliff (2005) * Kim Possible (2007) * Laurel and Hardy (animated series) (2000-2004) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2007) * The Lionhearts (2002) * Little Mouse on the Prairie (2005) * Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV series) (2007-2008) * NASCAR Racers (2004) * New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1994, 2000, 2005) * New Woody Woodpecker Show (2004-2005) * Woody Woodpecker (1940-1960) (2007) * Pixie and Dixie (2003, 2004, 2006) * Popeye the Sailor (1960) (2010-2012) * Popeye the Sailor (1940s) (1997) * Rescue Rangers (1994, 1997, 2000, 2004, 2006-2007) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1997-1998) * Stuart Little: The Animated Series (2008) * Taz-mania (2001-2003, 2012-2013) * Teacher's Pet (2005) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-2013) * Nová show Pepka námořníka (1997, 2001) * Flintstoneovi (1997, 2013-2015) * The Huckleberry Hound Show (2004, 2012-2013) * The Little Mermaid (Disney) (1994, 1997, 2000, 2005) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (1995) 2) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (2011-2013) * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) (2005, 2007) * The Yogi Bear Show (2012-2014) * Tiny Toon Adventures (2001) * Tom and Jerry (2002) * Mr. Magoo shorts (2007) * W.I.T.C.H (2007) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (2008-2009) * Looney Tunes (2005) * Myna's League (2005, 2011-2015) * The Smurfs (1997 + one episode in 1999) * Gulliver's Travels (Saban) (2006, 2007) * Nu, pogodi! (2004-2016) 1)Also aired at nights for less watchers 2)As soon cancelled due criticism of the show by viewers Non-Nova Czech series * Třetí patro (2013-current) * Dnes v jednom domě (2013-current) * Rozpaky kuchaře Svatopluka (2013-current) Past * My všichni školou povinní (2003) * Chlapci a chlapi (2003, 2011) * Tři muži na chalupě (2009) Kategorie:NOVA